Many microphones such as microelectromechanical system (MEMS) microphone can be designed to be as small as possible. However, by decreasing the size of the microphone, the internal space of the microphone can be so small as to create problems such as shorting of wires to, for example, a metal lid. Thus, there is often a balance between maximizing the internal space of a microphone but minimizing the overall volume of the microphone.